The Last We Saw Them...
Just a quick little short story of Centurion and his siblings, Aeliana and Sagitarii... I'm feeling a bit depressed as of late with school and all... Grades are not what I want them to be and it's my own fault... Just wanted to write this... -------------------- A cold, crisp breeze fluttered through the night, lit by a large, full moon... Standing on a cliff overlooking a small town called Adventure Bay stood three tall figures of the same colors... Blue, white, and golden-eyes. One wore orange goggles, another wore a red neck-scarf, and the third wore a black beanie with a bow and arrow symbol on the front. The three stood with their backs straightened on the edge of the cliff, basking in the light of the moon. "It's been a long time..." said Centurion, the Weimaraner-Shepherd with orange goggles. He didn't even bat an eyelid to the sister and brother he had at his sides. The three simply gazed nonchalantly into the distance. The female of the group, Aeliana, shrugged her shoulders. "It definitely has..." She muttered. Despite having over eighteen years of lost time that required the three to catch up in the worst ways, only one thought plagued the minds of the triplets. Their father. Adelrik, who had died eighteen years prior. Sagitarii scratched the back of his head casually for a few moments. He sighed somberly, and spoke the words that Aeliana hadn't dared to. "So how's Mom been...?" Centurion shrugged his shoulders, just as his sister did. While she had only been in Adventure Bay for less than a year, around eight months to be precise, so much had happened... Estela had found a new guy to date, and they were even engaged a few days ago! Centurion finally opened his mouth to speak, "She's been good... Rescued her from criminals some months ago... She met a new guy... Got engaged... And is marrying him soon..." "That was quick..." Aeliana commented. "At least she's finally happy, right...?" No response. The three Weimaraner-Shepherds simply continued to stare at the full moon... The light reminded them of the light in their mother's eyes when she finally saw all three of her children together for the first time ever. At eighteen years of age, the Wächter-Veritate triplets were together. Finally... Aeliana scratched her arm nervously, and muttered once more, "I understand why Mom thought we Sagitarii and I were dead... And why she spent eighteen years looking for you... What I can't imagine was what it was like losing Dad..." "Yeah..." Sagitarii replied softly. "Dad... I bet he would have loved us..." He barely opened his mouth to speak. Crickets with their classic chirp sounded behind them... The long 'who's of owls echoed in the dark of night. No light other than that of street lamps below, and fireflies a mere few inches from the three towering canines. The thought of Adelrik still haunted them. Centurion's the only one who ever saw him, for the first and last time. Aeliana and Sagitarii never met him... They only knew what Estela told them... How the Veritates had him ended... How they took away Estela's pups, plunging her into a depression-fueled search for eighteen years to find at least one of them... All while believing the other two had perished. "He would have been proud of how we turned out..." Centurion's eyes began to swell with tears. He wiped them away, and began to sing with a cracked voice, slowly uttering the lyrics. "The last~ that ever she saw him... Carried away~ by a moonlight shadow... He passed on worried and warning... Carried away~ by a moonlight shadow..." Aeliana's eyes widened as she heard Centurion sing. She sniffled and began to sing as Centurion shut his eyes tightly to mourn. "Lost in a riddle that Saturday night... Far~ away on the other side... He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight, and she couldn't find how to push through~..." "The trees that whispered in the evening... Carried away~ by a moonlight shadow... Sing a song of sorrow and grieving... Carried away~ by a moonlight shadow..." ''Sagitarii sang is lines with numerous cracks in his voice and short sniffles every few words. Aeliana attempted to compose herself as she tried to force her vocal chords to resound, however it ended being shattered against her tears. ''"Carried away~ by a moonlight shadow... Far away on the other side... But she couldn't find how to push through..." All three siblings grasped the hands of one another and gazed up at the moon... Their long shadows trailing behind them, and their golden eyes reflecting the moonlight like a mirror. Centurion, Aeliana and Sagitarii could swear that they see an apparition of their father in front of the large white orb suspended into the boundless black. "I stay... I pray... See you in heaven, far away~..." ''They sang... The three could do nothing to fight back the tears that flowed from their golden eyes like waterfalls falling into a pool of limitless grief. ''"I stay..". "I pray..." "See you in heaven~... Far~..." '' "Away..." ''Centurion and his siblings shut their eyes and turned their heads to one side. With a shattered voice that refused to speak, Centurion finally uttered a few words as the Weimaraner-Shepherds turned around, hand-in-hand, to leave. "Come on, guys... Mom has a wedding to get ready for..." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Short stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Stories Category:Stories by DJ.RJ.Centurion Category:Anthro Category:Songs Category:DJ RJ's Song Articles